prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TJ Wilson
| birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida, USA | billed = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | trainer = Davey Boy Smith Deep South Wrestling, LLC Bret Hart Tokyo Joe | debut = July 23, 1995 | retired = }} Theodore James (TJ) Wilson, sometimes stylized as T.J. Wilson, (July 11, 1980) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, and wrestles on the Raw brand as Tyson Kidd. Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya, Kidd's real-life girlfriend, are known as The Hart Dynasty. Career Training Wilson trained at Stu Hart's Dungeon in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Wilson furthered his wrestling training under the watch of Tokyo Joe, who later helped him get booked in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) as well as in England. He wrestled his first match in Stampede Wrestling in Calgary at the age of fifteen in 1995. At age sixteen, he wrestled in the opening match of a World Wrestling Federation house show in Calgary, teaming with Andrew Picarnic against Teddy Hart and Harry Smith. The following year, Wilson started training with Bret Hart. Japan, UK and Stampede Wrestling In April 2002, Wilson was given a chance to wrestle in Japan. He completed five tours in Japan, including participating in the 2003 Best of the Super Juniors tournament in NJPW. In 2004 TJ Wilson toured the UK with All Star Wrestling. He competed all over the country, wrestling several times a week for 2 months. As a part of Stampede Wrestling, Wilson was nicknamed the "Stampede Kid". He held his first championship in the promotion in February 2004, when Wilson became Bruce Hart's new tag team partner and co-holder of the Stampede Wrestling International Tag Team Championship to replace the injured Teddy Hart. He won the Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship on October 15, 2004 by beating Duke Durrango. In October 2005, Wilson and Durrango were made the bookers for Stampede Wrestling. On September 15, 2006, Wilson defeated Apocalypse to capture the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship in a match that took place at half time of Calgary Stampeders vs. Winnipeg Blue Bombers Canadian Football League game at McMahon Stadium. On November 10, 2006, Wilson replaced one-half of the Tag Team Champions Pete Wilson, who was injured, and became Juggernaut's tag team partner. Wilson had his final singles match for Stampede on January 26, 2007, where he was defeated by his long-time rival Apocalypse. He returned on February 9, 2007, for his final match with the promotion, defending his International Tag Team Championship, against The A-Team (Michael Avery and Dusty Adonis). He and Juggernaut won the match, however, afterwards Wilson awarded the Championship to The A-Team, as he was leaving and couldn't defend the Championship. He was also heavily involved with training the younger stars of the promotion at a camp called B.J.'s Gym. World Wrestling Entertainment Wilson signed with World Wrestling Entertainment in November 2006, after receiving impressive reviews from former WWE trainer Bill DeMott. He moved to WWE developmental territory Deep South Wrestling (DSW) in February 2007 with fellow signee and girlfriend Nattie Neidhart. When DSW and WWE parted ways, Wilson relocated to Tampa, Florida to train in the WWE developmental facility Florida Championship Wrestling. In late 2007, he worked with Harry Smith, Nattie Neidhart, Teddy Hart, and Ted DiBiase, Jr. as the Next Generation Hart Foundation. On December 1, 2007, he won the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship by defeating Afa, Jr. in a ladder match. He lost it to Ted DiBiase, Jr. on December 18. In mid 2008, he began teaming with Smith again, and the two were managed by Natalya (Nattie Neidhart). On October 30, they won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, but they lost it to Tyler Reks and Johnny Curtis on December 11, 2008 at the FCW television taping. The Hart Dynasty Wilson made his WWE television debut on the February 10, 2009, episode of ECW on Sci Fi managed by real-life girlfriend Natalya, under the name Tyson Kidd, defeating a local wrestler, Bao Nguyen. Although Natalya was managing Kidd on ECW, she was still officially a member of the SmackDown brand until April 15, 2009, when she was drafted to ECW as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft to join Kidd. On the May 12 episode of ECW, Kidd's match with Finlay was interrupted by DH Smith, now using the name David Hart Smith, who attacked Finlay to aid Kidd. Kidd, Smith and Neidhart formed The Hart Trilogy, which was later changed to The Hart Dynasty on the May 26 episode of ECW. On June 29, The Hart Dynasty were traded to the SmackDown brand. They began an on and off feud with Cryme Tyme in July and the feud ended in October. At the Bragging Rights pay-per-view in October, Kidd and Smith competed in a seven-on-seven tag match with Chris Jericho, Kane, Finlay, Matt Hardy and R-Truth as Team SmackDown to defeat Team Raw. The Hart Dynasty got a title match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship on the December 25 episode of SmackDown against D-Generation X, but were unsuccessful. They started a feud with Matt Hardy and The Great Khali on the January 22, 2010, episode of SmackDown. The feud ended with each team trading wins against each other. The Hart Dynasty turned face at WrestleMania XXVI, helping Bret Hart during his match against Vince McMahon, and the following night on Raw they defeated the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions ShoMiz (The Big Show and The Miz) in a non-title match after The Miz insulted Hart. They earned a Unified Tag Team Championship match at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view by defeating ShoMiz in a tag team gauntlet match (which also included the team of John Morrison and R-Truth and the team of Montel Vontavious Porter and Mark Henry). At the 2010 WWE Draft on April 26, The Hart Dynasty, accompanied by Natalya and Hart, defeated ShoMiz to win the Unified Tag Team Championship, when Kidd made The Miz submit to the Sharpshooter. The following day, all three members of The Hart Dynasty were moved to the Raw brand as part of the Supplemental Draft. On the May 10 episode of Raw, he defeated The Miz to earn Bret Hart a match for The Miz's WWE United States Championship, and the following week The Hart Dynasty helped Hart to win the championship. At Over the Limit, they retained the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship against Chris Jericho and The Miz. The following night, on the May 24 episode of Raw, they were attacked by The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) and Tamina after a match, provoking a feud between the two trios. At Fatal 4-Way, they defeated The Usos and Tamina in a six-person mixed tag team match when Natalya pinned Tamina, and Smith and Kidd defeated The Usos at Money in the Bank to retain the championship. At Night of Champions, The Hart Dynasty lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre in a Tag Team Turmoil match which also involved The Usos, Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella, and the team of Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. After a failed attempt to regain the title, in which Kidd was pushed off balance during their Hart Attack, Kidd and Smith began to have a falling out with one another. This culminated on the [[November 15, 2010 Monday Night RAW results|November 15 episode of Raw]], when Kidd refused to tag in and attacked Smith during a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater), resulting in him turning heel in the process. The following week, Kidd faced John Morrison in a King of the Ring qualifying match, but was unsuccesful. Personal life Wilson went to school with Teddy Hart, and through him Wilson befriended Harry Smith and became close with the rest of the Hart family at the age of ten. He also lived with Harry Smith for several years. He has dated Nattie Neidhart since November 2001, and as of 2008, the two had lived together for more than five years. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Code Blue'' (Springboard somersault neckbreaker) **Sharpshooter **Springboard elbow drop *'Signature moves' **Ankle lock **Multiple kick variations ***Back ***Low-angle front drop ***Roundhouse ***Spinning heel **''Rolling Stampede'' (Super rolling fireman's carry slam) **Slingshot leg drop to an opponent draped on the second rope *'Managers' **'Nattie Neidhart / Natalya' *'Nicknames' **"The (self-proclaimed) Crown Prince of ECW" *'Entrance themes' **'"New Foundation"' by Jim Johnston (2009–present) Championships and accomplishments *'AWA Pinnacle Wrestling' **AWA Pinnacle Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with DH Smith **FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Great Canadian Wrestling' **GCW National Championship (1 time) *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Harry Smith **PWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'58' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bruce Hart (1) and Juggernaut (1) **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with David Hart Smith **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with David Hart Smith References See also *TJ Wilson's event history External links and references * TJ Wilson profile at CAGEMATCH.net *TJ Wilson's entrance theme Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster